


social media

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 5 - Social MediaThe internet loves making conspiracies. They never saw this one coming, though.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	social media

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three days straight and an inordinate amount of research to pull off. I seriously underestimated how much work I would have to put in for this.

**mdc ✓** | **102** Following | **15M** Followers | **837M** Likes

-

 **mdc ✓** ∙ 8-20

Soo I tried something new today

♫ | sound - Kismet - XIX

**1.8M likes**

**2658 comments**

> **marime**
> 
> OMFG YES QUEEN WORK IT
> 
> **chloebee ✓**
> 
> I told you it’d turn out good, didn’t I?
> 
> **jasonsthunderthighs**
> 
> [id: Marinette is sitting on a stool, wearing an oversized Jagged Stone t-shirt, black shorts, and black flats. Her hair is in its signature pigtails.
> 
> She kicks her legs up and the music changes. At the highest point of her kick, the outfit [ changes ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/07/cb/ec07cbf445bfa1a8d7685479a23219cc.jpg) to a lace bodysuit, a silk blazer and silk straight-cut pants all in the same shade of red. Her shoulder-length hair is down and wavy, and she mouths the lyrics of the song while laughing.
> 
> End id.]
> 
> **lukasguitarpick**
> 
> new designs???

-

 **timdrake ✓** | **0** Following | **0** Followers | **0** Likes

-

 **theflyinggrayson ✓** | **15** Following | **45M** Followers | **2B** Likes

-

 **theflyinggrayson ✓** ∙ 8-22

go follow!!

♫ | original sound - theflyinggrayson

**9.3M likes**

**16K comments**

> **timmyboy**
> 
> OMG TIM MADE A TIKTOK WHAT AKSJDHSKA
> 
> **graysonsass**
> 
> i wonder what bruce thinks about this
> 
> **stephswaffles ✓**
> 
> 👀
> 
> **graysonsass**
> 
> WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN
> 
> **thebuttsmatch**
> 
> HE MADE A TIKTOK ACC BRB CRYING
> 
> **simpforjasontodd**
> 
> when’s jason going to get one??

-

 **timdrake ✓** | **3** Following | **12M** Followers | **0** Likes

-

ladybuggachat  
@ladybuggachat

is anyone going to talk about how tim is only following dick, steph and mdc??

❤ 102.8K 8:23 PM - August 26, 2021

25.6K people are talking about this

**-**

**mdc ✓** ∙ 8-23

Throwback time!

♫ | original sound - mdc

**3.7M likes**

**17.3K comments**

> **stephbrownie**
> 
> TIM DRAKE IS FOLLOWING YOU
> 
> **jasonsthunderthighs**
> 
> [id: Caption appears. It says “here are some designs I made back in lycée! The first piece is...
> 
> **marigoldd**
> 
> guys what if she’s friends with the waynes
> 
> **kiddiesection**
> 
> TIM DRAKE?????
> 
> **iceprinceee**
> 
> idk who this girl is but i might stan
> 
> **nevergunnagiveyouup**
> 
> the co-ceo of wayne ent is following you what 😭

**-**

**mdc ✓** | **105** Following | **35M** Followers | **1.8B** Likes

**-**

**mdc ✓** ∙ 8-29

Design with me - finding inspo for Jagged’s new tour!

♫ | original sound - mdc

**1.9M likes**

**12.1K comments**

> **nettiee**
> 
> it’s been a week and she still hasn’t said anything about tim
> 
> **marisleftpigtail**
> 
> QUEEN
> 
> **mdc ✓**
> 
> ty 🥰🥰
> 
> **marisleftpigtail**
> 
> OMG SHE NOTICED ME ASDKJ
> 
> **redrobinyum**
> 
> is it just me or is she filming somewhere else?
> 
> **batttsy**
> 
> no ur right that kinda looks like gotham

-

 **marinettedesigned** We made some macarons today! They’re coffee flavored. ☕

**2,172,783 likes**

View all 3,827 comments

> **chatnuit**
> 
> am i insane or is that the wayne manor kitchen
> 
> **marigoldd**
> 
> “we”?
> 
> **redrobinyum**
> 
> kinda sus tbh
> 
> **stephbrownie**
> 
> holdup didn’t dick say tim’s fav food was coffee
> 
> **hawkmothsucks**
> 
> OMG YOURE RIGHT

-

batman stop wearing a cape  
@nocapesedna

okay we all know jagged is friends w bruce, and since mari is his personal designer she has to know the waynes, right??

❤ 121.3K 1:38 AM - August 30, 2021

32.8K people are talking about this

-

 **marinettedesigned** A day in the park! Look at this cute dog 🥰

**1,829,543 likes**

View all 1,452 comments

> **marisleftpigtail**
> 
> aww that’s so adorable
> 
> **roselala ✓**
> 
> I love puppies!!
> 
> **marigoldd**
> 
> that kinda looks like damian wayne’s dog…
> 
> **redhoodiexx**
> 
> nah y’all are reaching

-

 **chloebee ✓** ∙ 9-02

Marinette didn’t want to post this so I’m doing for her. You’re welcome. #riffchallenge

♫ | original sound - chloebee

**3.1M likes**

**39.6K comments**

> **casssserole**
> 
> j-jason??
> 
> **jasonsthunderthighs**
> 
> [id: Marinette is sitting in the middle of a room on a stool. The music plays, and she sings a [ riff ](https://youtu.be/GdN-jXsHbRk?t=120) over it. Once she finishes, someone whistles off-screen and says “Damn, Pixie.” She scrambles for the camera, and the video shakes right before cutting off.
> 
> End id.]
> 
> **howmanywaynes**
> 
> candy store from heathers?? an intellectual i see
> 
> **misterbuggie**
> 
> THATS JASON TODD THERES NO WAY IT ISNT
> 
> **drac0ma1foy**
> 
> who cares if it’s a wayne can we talk about her sINGING LIKE WHAT
> 
> **queenbeeswax**
> 
> chloe doing god’s work out here
> 
> **jaggedsemohair**
> 
> is that a wayne i hear?
> 
> **bluebirb**
> 
> there’s no way this girl knows the waynes

-

 **mdc ✓** ∙ 9-03

Gymnastics challenge! I got bored so I decided to do this for fun—I’m by no means an actual gymnast so please don’t roast my technique askdj

♫ | original sound - mdc

**2.3M likes**

**13.6K comments**

> **marisleftpigtail**
> 
> how are you not an actual gymnast
> 
> **nevergunnagiveyouup**
> 
> please my inflexible self could never
> 
> **coffeeliterally**
> 
> i—dick grayson?? gymnastics??
> 
> **kiddiesection**
> 
> 😳😳

-

 **theflyinggrayson ✓** ∙ 9-03

 **@mdc** thanks for dropping by 😉 

♫ | original sound - theflyinggrayson

**9.3M likes**

**42.6K comments**

> **nettiee**
> 
> MY WEAVE IS SNATCHED
> 
> **mariwayneee**
> 
> ASKDHSKAJ I KNEW ITTTT
> 
> **spidermxnn**
> 
> so we aren’t gunna talk ab how flexible these two are
> 
> **graysonsass**
> 
> who’s the girl?
> 
> **gotanygrapes**
> 
> okay but this still doesn’t explain why tim followed her?
> 
> **casssserole**
> 
> how did they do that routine so flawlessly
> 
> **howmanywaynes**
> 
> JASON NOW DICK WHOS NEXT

-

 **stephswaffles ✓** ∙ 9-05

 **@mdc** 😪

♫ | original sound - stephswaffles

**5.3M likes**

**22.6K comments**

> **kermitstea**
> 
> the chaotic duo i never knew i needed
> 
> **tiredcollegestudent**
> 
> @timdrake watch out bro she’s stealing your gf
> 
> **jasonsthunderthighs**
> 
> [id: Caption appears. It says “going to McDonald’s drive-thrus to see how many are broken. Stephanie and Marinette get into a car. They arrive at the first store and…
> 
> **ladygoogoo**
> 
> PLEASE THE WAY THEY YEETED OUT OF THERE SO QUICK
> 
> **timstephforever**
> 
> “nope i don’t know her” iM DYING

-

 **theflyinggrayson ✓** ∙ 9-08

trying to get **@timdrake** and **@mdc** to go to bed 

♫ | original sound - theflyinggrayson

**2.7M likes**

**10.6K comments**

> **grrrreeat**
> 
> imagine being a businessman and seeing tim in a meeting after watching this
> 
> **tiredcollegestudent**
> 
> uhh how have they not died from overcaffeination
> 
> **literallymylife**
> 
> and i thought my starbucks order was wack 😭
> 
> **c0ffeeluvr**
> 
> jason did not hold back aksjd
> 
> **bruhbruhbruhh**
> 
> their faces when he took away their coffee eye—
> 
> **spoileralert**
> 
> duke needs to make a tiktok i’m starving

-

 **theflyinggrayson ✓** ∙ 9-10

 **@mdc** betrayal 💔💔

♫ | original sound - theflyinggrayson

**9.8M likes**

**51.9K comments**

> **iceprinceee**
> 
> WHAT OMG
> 
> **mariharemm**
> 
> PLOT TWIST
> 
> **hawkmothsucks**
> 
> i never saw this coming
> 
> **chloebee ✓**
> 
> You’re lucky I figured it out on my own, Dupain-Cheng.
> 
> **queenbeeswax**
> 
> SHE PULLED OUT THE LAST NAME OOP
> 
> **jasonsthunderthighs**
> 
> [id: Dick appears in the frame alongside Duke Thomas and Stephanie Brown. He talks to the camera, saying “Today we’ll be surprising Marinette.”
> 
> Stephanie pipes in. “We asked her to hang out but she said she was busy designing. She’s probably overworking herself right now.”
> 
> “She needs a Wayne’s night out,” says Duke. “So we’re going to her apartment to drag her out into the sunlight.”
> 
> The three get into a car, and Dick records the ride. It looks very vlog-like. They stop the car and get out; only the pavement is recorded as they walk. The video cuts to Dick’s hand turning the doorknob. It then pans to a messy room with fabrics strewn all over the couch.
> 
> “She’s not in this room,” whispers Dick.
> 
> “Why don’t you try the studio? She’s probably in there,” Stephanie suggests.
> 
> They walk further into the apartment, with Stephanie and Dick visible on the sides. They stop in front of a door, and she pushes it open.
> 
> Once it’s open, Marinette’s back can be seen. She is sitting on a chair with someone leaning over her. At closer inspection you can tell they are kissing.
> 
> Dick gasps. “Is this why you didn’t want to hang out with me today?”
> 
> The two break apart, showing Marinette’s astonished face and the person she just had her arms wrapped around. It’s Damian Wayne.
> 
> His expression shifts from annoyance to displeasure as he spots the camera in Dick’s hands. The video shows him growling “Hand over the camera, Grayson!” before it rapidly blurs as the trio run off, laughing.
> 
> An “oof” can be heard before the video cuts off to black.
> 
> End id.]


End file.
